Forum:2016-08-12 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- And what happens to the object being carried by Madame Velix last . Argadi (talk) 09:24, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :The full-size mode that was on Castle Wulfenbach survived a tumble fairly well, I'm sure this one just hit the ground and went "clunk". Either that, or smashing it makes the queen die before it has a chance to get primed and activated. It's either still inactive or damaged/destroyed. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:22, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :It's also possible she was no longer carrying it when she got elbowed. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:37, August 12, 2016 (UTC) "I'd listen to her, if I were you." Hmm... A curt bit of advice, correctly phrased using "were" for the untrue conditional. It sounds oddly similar to "I'd get moving, if I were you." Now who do we know who once said that? -- 01:56, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know, it's a generic enough phrase that it doesn't iconically stick to any character. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:30, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :: I agree with MadCat221, but I found what I believe is the by using the "secret cartoon database". The speaker is Krosp. There is a link to this useful tool on the main Chronology page on the wiki, where I can never find it when I want it. It is only current to a point in 2010, but it is still very useful. I am not sure if this tool should be more prominently featured on the wiki; since it is named the "secret cartoon database", perhaps the author wants it kept relatively obscure; it may be that it is on a server without many resources. I have emailed the guy twice, at Argadi's suggestion (IIRC), offering to help update it, but never got a reply. -- William Ansley (talk) 14:07, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::: I didn't really finish my thoughts above. As far as the "secret cartoon database" goes, I mentioned that I didn't get a reply and meant to finish with, "so I'm not sure it is still being maintained." Also, I should have mentioned that Argadi's suggestion was in response to a question I had asked about the database; I didn't mean to sound as if I was complaining. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:17, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Rule 1 of being an Evil Mastermind: Do not expound on that you're going to crush your opponents, nor the way you will do that; it will offer your opponents time to counter your plan. -- 11:11, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Postulation as to who "If I were you" person is: Gil. He pursued the decoy all the way back to the Immortal Library only to find the current predicament. The Smoke Knights reveal that Tarvek is now in the custody of the Joves, and his ire is now on them; partly because he needs Tarvek's expertise and partly because he knows his not exactly a former friend would definitely not go back to his family voluntarily.--MadCat221 (talk) 17:37, August 14, 2016 (UTC) : Eh.. if it is Gil, his speech bubble should be in jagged Madness-Place mode. I'd say Vi is a more likely possibility. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:19, August 14, 2016 (UTC)